Goats
The Teletubbies meet up and say 'Eh-oh!'. They have a big hug before the Magic Windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch two children and their goats. The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear appears in Teletubbyland. The Magic Windmill stops spinning even though it was not time for Tubby Bye Bye, then the Teletubbies decide to sing a special song. They sing along the path, over the hills, at the Table and in Bed and then they sing to sleep. Featuring: Tanith, Jed and Mel Holdbrook Plot (US American Version) The Teletubbies meet up and say 'Eh-oh!'. They have a big hug before the Magic Windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch two children and their goats. Back in Teletubbyland, Tinky Winky is wearing his skirt doing his special round and round dance. He runs inside the Home Hill, then he opens the door and dances outside. But suddenly, his skirt got stuck between the doors, as Tinky Winky wondered where it gone. Then, Tinky Winky gets his skirt unstuck out of the doors. Then, Tinky Winky does his special round and round dance again, he dances around the tree, but then, his skirt got stuck around the tree as Tinky Winky continues to dance without it, he wondered where it's gone. Tinky Winky gets his skirt unstuck out of the tree. Then, inside the Home Hill, Tinky Winky continues doing the special round and round dance again. Then, he dances around inside the Home Hill while the Noo Noo's watching him. The Noo Noo is about to tidy up the skirt, but then, Tinky Winky wonders where the skirt have gone. Tinky Winky sees that he has skirt on him. The naughty Noo Noo had been tidied up Tinky Winky's skirt. So Tinky Winky chases the Noo Noo around the Home Hill. Then, the skirt felt rather tickly inside the Noo Noo. So the Noo Noo blows the skirt out onto Tinky Winky's head. Tinky Winky laughs to see that his skirt was on his head. So Tinky Winky thanks the Noo Noo, and Tinky Winky runs outside, and he does his special round and round dance in a very special way. Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po watches Tinky Winky doing the special round and round dance in a very special way. After that, they hug Tinky Winky, and then the Magic Windmill starts to spin and they run off to watch The Animal Parade march through Teletubbyland. After that, the Teletubbies do The Tip Toe Dance before Tubby Bye Bye. Trivia * The Magic Windmill stops spinning in the middle of this episode. Instead of fading to the next scene, it cuts to the next scene instead, to add this, the windmill begins spinning slowly again. The fade effect is used in African Dance, Paddling by the Sea, and Bird Bath. * Dipsy was the 'boo' shouter in UK Version. Laa Laa was the boo shouter in US Version. * Po was the missing teletubby in both UK and US Versions. * The US Version has The Animal Parade (with elephant trumpet sound) instead of The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear. Also, the US Version has The Tip Toe Dance (short version) after The Animal Parade.